


The Truth About Slytherin Girls

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGonagall's organised a house-unity holiday in Greece, but Ron is less than impressed with having to share his holiday with the Slytherins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Slytherin Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naturegirlrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirlrocks/gifts).



> Written for naturegirlrocks for hp_porninthesun 2012. Thank you to my beta.

The sun was hot on Ron's skin as he lay there on the sunbed, bored out of his mind. To his right, Hermione had several books about the culture of Greece open in front of her, and to his left, Harry was trying to get a suntan. Ron had never liked the sun; it had never been exactly _kind_ to him in the past, so he'd enchanted several parasols to keep him in the shade. Hermione found it refreshing, but Harry complained about his tan becoming uneven.

What Ron really wanted top do was swim, but the Slytherins were in the pool at the moment and no Gryffindors wanted to get off their sunbeds to go in the pool in case the Slytherins got out and nicked them. He scowled at the Slytherins, having so much fun in the water. No amount of cooling charms would ever be as effective as the pool water could be.

Malfoy was showing off to Crabbe and Goyle by doing different underwater moves, while Nott and Zabini were tossing a ball back and forth. Occasionally they got Parkinson, who was sat with her feet dipped in the pool, wet and she shrieked in shock. It was clear that she didn't like being wet.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Ron asked, turning to Harry. The sight of the Slytherins having fun was just depressing.

Harry put a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun—as wearing sunglasses would certainly ruin his tan—and frowned. "No. I'm happy here. If you're so bothered, just get in the damn pool."

"With the Slytherins?" Ron scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Don't be so silly, Ron," Hermione chimed in, though her eyes were fixed on the pages in front of her as she spoke. "This holiday is all about house unity. Don't you remember McGonagall's speech?"

"Yes," Ron said through gritted teeth. He'd heard this lecture so many times already, and they'd only been abroad for a couple of days. "But I don't see you in a hurry to make friends with any Slytherins."

"Well." Hermione harrumphed and snapped her book shut. "That's where you're wrong, Ron. I'm actually about to have lunch with Daphne Greengrass. Would you care to join us?"

Ron laughed, thinking it was a joke, and then saw Hermione's serious expression. "No."

"Suit yourself." Hermione charmed her books to follow behind her as she headed off towards the pool bar. It looked cool and refreshing in there, but Ron didn't want to leave the poolside in case the Slytherins went to get something to eat. It was coming up to lunchtime and they couldn't stay in the pool _all_ day. 

"You'll pay for that one later, mate," Harry said helpfully.

_I don't bloody care_ , Ron thought, though he didn't dare say that. He closed his eyes in the hope of a quick nap, but couldn't help opening them every few minutes to check if the pool was free yet.

~

Ron was awoken by the sound of Malfoy shouting. Ron didn't know _what_ he was shouting, but whatever it was, he and the Slytherins were getting out of the pool. Ron watched them go, waited a couple of seconds and then dived straight in. It was so refreshing. He was just coming up for air when he heard an almighty _shriek_ and panicked, as it sounded like someone was drowning. With his head bobbing about the water, Ron looked around madly for the drowning person, and then sighed in frustration when he saw Parkinson behind him, wiping the few specks of water off her costume that Ron had accidentally splashed her with.

"What are _you_ still doing here?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Me?" Parkinson looked indignant. "I only went to the bathroom, came back and everyone was gone. I didn't see _you_ until you nearly drowned me."

Ron raised his eyebrows sceptically; the water had hardly touched her. "Well piss off, then."

"No." Parkinson sounded rather like Hermione with her sudden stubbornness. "I was here first."

"You might want to get a towel then," Ron advised, as he dunked back under the water and purposefully swam about like a mad thing. He brought his head up from the water and shook his ever-growing long hair about like a wet dog, intentionally soaking Parkinson this time.

"You...you... _savage_!" Parkinson jumped up and turned, presumably to get her wand to dry herself off, but slipped on the water and fell... straight into the pool. She screamed bloody murder and the panic was evident in her wide eyes and random flapping about. 

_She can't swim_ , Ron realised. Acting fast, Ron grabbed Parkinson from underneath, supporting her weight and keeping her head above water, and then swam to the ladder using the other. Ron used all his strength to climb the ladder safely with one hand, and then laid Parkinson carefully on her side on the nearest sunbed. She was shaking and making little noises repeatedly, but Ron couldn't work out what she was saying. He grabbed the nearest beach umbrella and pulled it over to give her shade, but no sooner had he got within a foot of her he was being tacked to the ground by a shouting Malfoy.

"What did you do to her, Weasley? Tell me what you did!" Malfoy was so angry and out of control that it shocked Ron, and he didn't know how to react. He just stared into Malfoy's face and then looked at Parkinson. Seeing this, Malfoy let go of Ron and knelt at Parkinson's side. "Pansy? Are you okay?"

Ron shuffled himself into a sitting position. He was enormously shocked, both at Pansy's severe phobia of water and Malfoy's caring nature towards her. He'd never seen Malfoy act kindly towards anyone before.

"You'll get out of here, Weasley, if you know what's good for you." Malfoy was stroking Parkinson's back with one hand and her cheek with the other, and momentarily turned to scowl at Ron. "If anyone hears about this, I swear you'll deeply regret it."

_But everyone saw_ , Ron was about to say, when he noticed for the first time that not only had all the Slytherins gone, but the Gryffindors had too. There was absolutely no-one but the three of them around the poolside anymore. Feeling awkward about intruding on this private moment, and still needing to process what the hell just happened, Ron nodded and stood.

With his stomach rumbling loudly, Ron headed towards the pool bar.

~

The next morning at breakfast, Ron was helping himself to seconds when Parkinson slyly walked in. She saw him, but looked embarrassed and quickly filled her plate with fruit. With one more quick glance, she headed off to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was shooting Ron daggers as he walked back to Harry and Hermione. Ron hadn't said a thing about what had happened the day before; he was still taken aback by it. Who knew Slytherins could have feelings and emotions too?

"Let's go to the beach today," Seamus was saying when Ron sat down next to Harry. Everyone, including Ron, agreed. After all, the Slytherins may be able to monopolise the pool, but they certainly couldn't hog the sea.

Breakfast was a quick and quiet affair, and after having thirds, they went back to their rooms to pack for the beach.

"Hermione hasn't mentioned anything about her lunch with Greengrass yesterday," Harry commented once Hermione was out of earshot in her own room across the corridor.

"No." Ron looked through his bag for his second pair of trunks. He knew he'd packed another pair, but he couldn't seem to find them. Perhaps if he'd been bothered to unpack the first night they got here, like Hermione had, he'd know where they were. Truth was he just didn't have time for it, nor could he be arsed. It was only a simple charm, true, but the bar had called to him, just like the beach was now. After rummaging further and throwing countless items out of the bag and all over the floor, he finally found them. "Aha!" He entered the bathroom, but left the door open so he could talk to Harry as he changed. "Why would she? I knew it wouldn't go well. Slytherins are evil, I swear."

"If you say so," Harry said non-committally, prompting Ron to wonder if Harry had something to tell him. Upon further pressing, it would appear Hermione wasn't the only one truly embracing the house unity meaning of the holiday. "Well... I don't know. I bumped into that Davis girl yesterday, we had a bit of a chat and we're going to the market today."

Ron couldn't help but frown as he came out of the bathroom. "Seriously? Come on, Harry. Not you too. They're the enemy, yeah?"

"Actually, Ron," said Harry, sitting on the bed with his perfectly packed bag next to him, "I don't think they are. I don't know. Maybe it's a girl thing?"

"What, maybe the Slytherin girls aren't evil but the boys are?" Harry nodded and Ron scoffed. "Yeah, right. They must be even more evil if they've got you and Hermione wrapped round their little fingers."

"It's not like that." Harry stood and grabbed his bag. "Look, I'll wait for you outside, yeah? Just hurry up."

A little hurt by Harry's reaction, and slightly jealous at everyone's new-found love for the Slytherins, Ron got the rest of his stuff ready. He left the room grumpy and moody, and things didn't improve when Harry and Hermione ignored him all the way to the beach. Harry asked her about the Greengrass girl, and she spent ages gushing about how much they had in common. When he told her about seeing Davis later, she was ecstatic.

"Oh, Harry, well done! McGonagall will be so proud!" Hermione gave Ron a sly look as she hugged Harry. It was clear she wished Ron would change his attitude.

_Nope_ , Ron thought. _Not gonna happen_.

When they arrived at the beach, Ron allowed Harry and Hermione to collect the sunbeds as he dumped his stuff down, took off his t-shirt and headed straight for the sea. He was sure he could hear them complaining as he left, but he really needed to cool down and de-stress. Maybe this holiday wasn't such a good idea after all. McGonagall, in what Ron thought was a sly trick, had promised to take all the pupils that were in their seventh year during the end of the war abroad if they agreed to come back and re-do the year. It annoyed him that he had to put up with the Slytherins when he really wanted to just enjoy the holiday.

Ron swam around in the sea for as long as he thought he could get away with it. Apart from some Slytherins and a couple of Hufflepuffs, he was the only one in the water. Everyone else was on the beach; sunbathing, playing a game or reading. He noticed that Parkinson wasn't with the Slytherins and quickly remembered yesterday. He had a quick scan for her on the beach, but she was nowhere to be found. He shrugged and headed back to the shore. She wasn't his problem, she was Malfoy's, and he seemed far too busy showing off again to care.

"Ron!" Hermione called to him when he got out of the water. "Why did you just go off on one like that?"

"I only went for a swim, Hermione. Relax." He grabbed his towel and started to dry himself off. He could have used his wand, but McGonagall had been very strict about them not using their magic too much in public.

"Have I got a tan yet?" Harry asked, looking curiously down at his body.

"No." Ron laughed at Harry's futile attempts to go home tanned. "It's not happening, mate. Give it up."

"We'll see," Harry muttered as he rolled onto his front. "At least I'll look like I've been on holiday."

Ron picked up a little bit of sand and threw it at Harry, who just laughed. Hermione made her displeasure with it known, but Ron took no notice as he pulled a pair of shorts on over his trunks. "I'm going to get a drink. Do either of you want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have a coke," Harry said, while Hermione kept tight lipped. It was clear she didn't want anything; not from him, anyway.

Ron took some Muggle money out of his bag and headed towards the cafe at the side of the beach. It was empty as it was too late for breakfast and too early for lunch, but the food looked so good that Ron just had to order a small plate of chips. While he was waiting for his food, he nipped to the loo, and had just got his cock out when the one of the cubicles opened and out came Pansy Parkinson. "Parkinson?" In Ron's shock and haste to cover himself up, he managed to ram his zip straight into his cock. He let out a pierced squeal and fell to the floor, hands covering his crotch. 

"You all right?" Parkinson's face came into his field of vision as she leaned over and looked down at him. 

"Do I look all right?!" His voice was still high pitched, which only made his humiliation worse. "What are you even doing in here? This is the mens' room! Isn't it?"

"Yes." Parkinson rolled her eyes. "The ladies was full."

"That doesn't give you the right to come in here!" Ron choked out, still in considerable pain. "Look, can you get my wand out of my back pocket?" McGonagall may have strict rules, but right now, he didn't give a shit. It wasn't like there were any Muggles in the toilets.

Parkinson raised an eyebrow. "You want me to... _touch_ you?" She said the last bit so quietly it was as though she was afraid someone would hear her.

"Just get my bloody wand!" Ron rolled over onto his side to make it easier for her, and as soon as she held it out to him he grabbed it and muttered what he thought to be the spell that would end his pain. It wasn't. Either that, or he was saying it wrong. Whatever it was, as well as the pain of being trapped in the zip, his cock was now burning up. "God dammit!"

Parkinson was staring at him, a slight look of amusement on her face. "Would you like some help, Weasley?"

If this were any other situation, Ron would have told her to piss off, but right now, his cock needed relief. "Yes! Whatever you're going to do, _hurry the fuck up_."

"Charming," Parkinson said as she got out her own wand, pointed it at his groin and relieved Ron's pain. "Better?"

Ron let go of his cock, relaxed back and nodded. "Yes." When she looked pointedly at him, he added a hasty, but appreciative all the same, "Thanks." After a brief respite, Ron bent his head down and grabbed his zip, ready to carefully do his shorts back up. He wanted to make sure that nothing got trapped this time, but before he had chance to pull it up, Parkinson was kneeling at his side and had placed a gentle, feminine hand on the bottom of his cock.

"Here," she said, as she looked seductively into his eyes. "Let me help you feel better."

"Er..." Ron was so shocked he didn't know what to say. His brain said he should stop her (this was Parkinson, after all), but as soon as her wet, hot mouth touched his cock, there was no going back. It felt amazing, absolutely incredible, and as much as Ron would like to have people believe he wasn't a virgin, the truth said otherwise. He moaned and looked downwards, and found himself being able to see right down Parkinson's black bikini top. The way her breasts moved slightly as she licked her tongue up and down his shaft had him to the edge of orgasm in no time. The moment she ran it over his sensitive head, he exploded.

Knowing how prissy Parkinson usually was, Ron felt really embarrassed and expected her to jump back, disgusted. She didn't. She completely and utterly surprised him by swallowing as much of his semen as possible, and then going back for more to make sure she'd got it all. Afterwards, she licked her lips and sat back, leaning on her hands as she smiled at him.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," Ron said in a breathy moan. "I feel amazing." He couldn't help but feel awkward as he tucked himself back into his trunks and shorts and then, carefully, zipped his shorts up. He didn't quite know what to do or say, but before he could spend too much time worrying about it, Parkinson was already making it out the door whilst giving him a cheeky wink.

~

The next few days of the holiday were spent in complete and utter shock by Ron. He still found it hard to believe it had happened, but every time he saw Parkinson and she flirted discreetly with him, he realised he hadn't just made it up. Even Harry and Hermione had been asking what was wrong with him, obviously noticing he wasn't exactly himself. Half the time he spent having to nip to the loo to have a wank, because when she came out in a new bikini or swimming costume, he just couldn't contain himself.

Never before had Ron looked at Parkinson in this way, but since she'd sucked him off, things were different. He saw her in a whole new light. He found excuses to look at her large, perfect breasts and pert arse, and then snuck off to relieve himself of his arousal. He'd tried just _not_ looking at her like that, but she seemed to notice this and did everything in her power to attract his (and everyone else's) attention. 

Even now, when she wasn't in his presence, he could feel his cock grow at the mere thought of her. He shifted awkwardly on the sunbed, trying to get comfortable and hide his erection from the world, and he nearly succeeded. Except, the Slytherins came out to the pool and Parkinson decided she wanted to play with a bat and ball set she had. As she and Malfoy hit the ball back and forth by the side of the pool, all Ron could see was the way her body moved as she ran to hit the ball. It was too much, and he was so worried he'd come in his trunks that he had to excuse himself.

Ron sighed heavily once he entered the mens' toilets, and was relieved to see he was the only one in there. He selected a cubicle and shut it behind him, then took his cock out and began to wank. It felt so good, so bloody good, though nothing like how her mouth had felt. He remembered her expert tongue licking him in all the right places, and her eagerness to drink his seed, and just as he was about to come, he heard a noise that put him off.

_There's someone else in the bathroom!_

Panicking, Ron shoved his erect cock, which was leaking precome, back into his trunks and tried to calm his breathing. It worked, until there was a knock on the door and he froze. 

"Weasley?"

"Parkinson?" Ron frowned; what was she doing here?

"Let me in! Hurry up!"

"Um." Ron wasn't really sure what to do, but when she began knocking on the door, the sound getting louder the longer he left her there, he knew he had to let her in. She winked at him as she came in and locked the door behind her, then licked her lips and she got down on her knees again. Absolutely gobsmacked that this was happening not once, but twice, Ron threw his head back against the wall of the cubicle and let it happen. It felt even better than he remembered, and he came embarrassingly early. "I was really horny," he said, trying to cover up. 

"I don't mind," Parkinson said innocently. "The quicker you come, the quicker I get to eat it."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You... really like it?"

Parkinson nodded, smiling. "Though it may have something to do with a spell Draco put on me a few years ago, that he conveniently can't remember the counter to." She shrugged. "Still. It tastes so good, I don't think I'd want to get rid of it."

"Okay." Ron was slightly speechless at what she'd just said. There was silence, and they stood there awkwardly in the cubicle for a few more moments. His embarrassment growing, Ron tucked his now soft penis back into his trunks and smiled at her, indicating they should leave. She took his cue and let them out, heading towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Parkinson asked when she noticed he'd stopped by the sinks.

"I'll be out in a moment, I just want to wash my hands." Parkinson nodded and Ron assumed she'd leave, but instead, she pulled up the top of her red hot bikini and flashed him. With a girly giggle and a wink, she left the toilets practically skipping. It took several more minutes before Ron gathered himself and went back to the pool. He just couldn't wrap his head about what was going on, and he was sure that when McGonagall had gone on about house unity, this _wasn't_ what she'd meant.

"Ron," Hermione called to him as he appeared in their line of sight. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Ron sat down on his sunbed in the shade again, then realised that Parkinson was directly opposite. "Never better." At least while he was waiting for the pool, he actually had something to do now: stare at Parkinson, though without anyone noticing. It was a sort of game in a way, because she seemed to be doing it too. Every time their eyes met, she winked or licked her lips, or made some sort of expression that said she knew he was watching her and she liked it. It wasn't long before he had a raging hard on again.

Ron thought back to his earlier conversation with Harry. Perhaps Ron was right, perhaps the Slytherin girls were more evil than the boys. After all, before he'd come on this holiday he never would have looked at Parkinson twice. Now, he couldn't get enough of her, and as much as he liked it, he was sure she had to be casting some evil magic. 

For now, though, Ron was just going to enjoy it. Any action was better than none, even if there were evil intentions involved. As long as he was getting a blowjob and Parkinson was enjoying it, she could perform all the evil spells she liked.


End file.
